The Fire Starter - Transcript
The below is a transcript of the fifth episode of Sidewalk Cops, The Fire Starter, 'which aired June 30, 2015. Transcript ''(New beginning. A big rock labelled GABE & GARRETT falls from a quarry) 'Man: '''You're watching the Gabe and Garrett Channel. Thank you. ''(Cut to Sidewalk Cops theme of episode) (The episode begins with a cut of an arsonist's feet followed by Gabriel and Micah's close behind. The arsonist drops a box of matches during the chase. The arsonist, first seen with a mask over his face, hides behind a big bush while Gabriel and Micah have to fight through the weeds to get to him. Cut to a scene of Gabriel and Micah chasing him on the grass. After a sped-up frame of the chase, the arsonist glances back scared and bolts through the trees.) 'Micah: '''You go left behind the tree and I go right! '''Gabriel: '''Got it! ''(Gabriel catches up with the surprised arsonist and barrels into him) 'Arsonist: '''Oof! '''Micah: '''You're under arrest for starting fires! ''(Tackles the arsonist to the ground) '''Gabriel: ''(pushing the arsonist's head onto the ground) Get down! '''Gabriel: '''We finally got you. '''Micah: '''Gabe, cuff him. ''(Micah rolls the arsonist into the Arresting Position Gabriel: 'OK. ''(Handcuffs the arsonist) 'Gabriel: '''You're going to jail this time. ''(Cut to scene of Sidewalk Cops marching the arsonist forwards, hands on his shoulders) 'Gabriel: '''You have the right to remain silent. '' (Camera pans sideways. Cut to black with jail door closing sound) (News music followed by news-like interface of Sidewalk Cops marching arsonist forwards) 'Reporter: '''Breaking news. This evening the Sidewalk Cops finally apprehended the arsonist who started all those fires at the park. ''(Triumphant last note of music, then cut to random day, camera focused on the matchbox before panning to Buddy in a black Dodge Ram. The matchbox catches his eye and he stops the vehicle, picking up the matchbox, inspecting it quizically. Flower Girl drives up in a black Camaro and stops next to Buddy.) '''Flower Girl: Hey, Buddy. Whatcha doing? Buddy: 'Oh, nothing much. '''Flower Girl: '''Hey, did you hear? They caught the arsonist that started all those fires. '''Buddy: '''No, I hadn't heard that. Cool! '''Flower Girl: '''Hey, where did you get those matches? '''Buddy: '''Uh, they were just laying on the ground here. ''(Indicates with his matchbox spot where he found it.) '''Flower Girl: '''I bet those are from the arsonist. You better give those to the police. '''Buddy: ''(snatches matchbox away from her gaze) No way! Finders keepers! ''(Fade away to another scene where Buddy strikes matches against the box. A tiny flame flares up, and Flower Girl takes a step back, but the flame extinguishes itself in seconds) Flower Girl: 'Hey, don't do that. You could get hurt or catch something on fire! '''Buddy: '''Don't worry, I'm careful. ''(Burns his fingers) ''Ow! '''Flower Girl: '''See, I told you. Are you OK? ''(Buddy examines his fingers as Gabriel drives to them in a patrol car on his morning patrol. Buddy hides the matchbox just in time) '''Gabriel: '''Is everything OK, guys? '''Buddy: '''Yes, officer. '''Gabriel: '''Did you hurt your finger? '''Buddy: '''Meh, it's just a scratch. '''Gabriel: Here, let me get you a Band-Aid. (Gabriel rummages in his car and passes a Band-Aid to Buddy) Gabriel: 'Here. '''Buddy: '''Thanks, officer. '''Gabriel: '''You guys be careful. Have a good day! ''(Gabriel drives off) (Fade to black and cut to the fire station) '''Little Kid Fireman: There's this new water slide that they made at Sunsplash, and it goes like... it goes like... (makes sliding and engine imitations and gestures)... and then... and then there's water, like, EVERYWHERE-* Garrett: 'Mm-hmm. ''(Nods head) (Fade out to police station where Gabriel and Micah are chatting) '''Gabriel: '''Umm, have you ever been Destro? '''Micah: ''(lip-smacking)'' No. Gabriel: 'He's awesome. '''Micah: '''Yeah. '''Gabriel: '''He, like, can go ''(inhales deeply), and eat enemies and then go (exhales deeply). 'Micah: '''Yeah. ''(Nods head) 'Gabriel: '''They die. ''(Cut to the fire station) '''Garrett: (unintelligible, Little Kid Fireman nods) (Cut to police station) 'Micah: '''Trap Team? Because you- '''Gabe: '''I think Trap Team is the best, too. '''Micah: '''Yeah, because you can trap the bad guys and then be them. '''Gabriel: '''Yeah. ''(Pan out to Buddy and Flower Girl entering the park. Cheery music plays as they drive the vehicle near the train structure at the park. Buddy sits down with Flower Girl and begins striking matches near the train) 'Flower Girl: '''Quit playing with those matches. You could burn something down or get yourself hurt. '''Buddy: '''No, I won't. Quit telling me what to do. ''(Buddy strikes a match, which promptly catches fire. He drops it in surprise) 'Flower Girl: '''Oh, no! Look what you did! It's on fire. ''(Fire crackles from the match and the two escape before the whole thing erupts in flames. Buddy facepalms) (Fire Witness comes by in a yellow-and black Camaro. She sees the train on fire and Buddy and Flower Girl staring at it in dismay) 'Fire Witness: '''Oh no, the train's on fire. Better call 911! '''Man: '''911. What's your emergency? '''Buddy: '''Let's get out of here! ''(Dramatic music plays as Buddy and Flower Girl jump into their vehicles and drive away from the blaze as scene cuts to Gabriel and Micah at the police station) 'Gabriel: '''Wait, call coming in. ''(Cut to fire station) 'Garrett: '''Uh-oh, there's a call coming in. ''(Cut back to police station where Gabriel is listening to the police scanner) 'Gabriel: '''Fire? Again? '''Micah: '''I thought we got rid of that guy! ''(Sirens blaring, Gabriel and Micah head towards the fire. Cut back to the fire station) 'Little Kid Fireman: '''Fire at the train! ''(Two low boops) 'Garrett: '''Let's go! '''Little Kid Fireman: '''Let's go! ''(Quick firemen chatter and Little Kid Fireman and Garrett head towards the fire as well. Cut to various scenes of police and firemen getting to the fire. Final cut of firemen rolling into the park next to the fire on the train. Garrett and Little Kid Fireman jump out and begin hosing the fire. Then Gabriel and Micah arrive next to Fire Witness) 'Gabriel: '''Did you see what happened? '''Fire Witness: '''Yes. There was two people at the train and it was on fire. They left real quick when they saw me. '''Micah: '''Did you see which way they went? '''Fire Witness: '''Yes, they went that way. ''(Points north) 'Gabriel: '''Were they driving or on foot? '''Fire Witness: '''They were both driving. '''Micah: '''What kind of cars were they driving? '''Fire Witness: '''A black Camaro and a black truck. '''Micah: '''Thanks for your help. ''(Both Sidewalk Cops drive away to the north. Scene cuts to Buddy in a black Dodge Ram glancing behind him. Flower Girl follows closely behind in her Camaro and follows Buddy as he twists and turns. Cut back to Gabriel and Micah riding towards the north. Indiscriminate singular cut between Buddy and Flower Girl and Gabriel and Micah. Gabriel stops suddenly and draws out binoculars, scanning the surroundings) 'Micah: '''I think it's time we get some eyes in the sky. '''Gabriel: '''Let's call in the drone. ''(Draws walkie talkie out and speaks) 'Gabriel: '''Bring out the Parrot drone. ''(Scene cuts back to Flower Girl in her Camaro) 'Flower Girl: '(shouting) We should just stop and tell the police what happened, it was an accident! (Cut to Buddy) 'Buddy: '(shouting) No way! I am definitely not getting caught! 'Flower Girl: '(shouting) You're gonna get us in a lot more trouble than we already are! 'Buddy: '(shouting) Not me. I'm outta here! 'Flower Girl: '(shouting) I'm gonna hide over here! (Drives Camaro off grass, rock music plays as she hides steps out and hides behind a tree. Music dies down and cut to a Drone Operator holding the Parrot Drone remote, the drone's propellors spinning, and a short spume of dirt as the drone climbs into the sky steadily and carefully, accompanied by suspenseful music) 'Drone Operator: '''The drone is airborne. ''(The drone soars to the right, cut to scene of drone hovering sixty feet in the air near Flower Girl's location. The Drone Operator pilots the drone until Flower Girl is seen as a white figure from a bird's eye view) 'Drone Operator: '''Suspect is in sight. She's hiding behind a tree behind the baseball field. ''(The drone flies lower, showing Flower Girl frantically moving to mask herself. (Cut to image of tree while two police vehicles, Gabriel and Micah, pass by Flower Girl's location). 'Drone Operator: '''We have visual on a patrol car. ''(Cut to Gabriel and Micah running to catch Flower Girl) ''Suspect is right behind Redwood. ''(Cut to Gabriel and Micah with Flower Girl) ''Suspect is in custody. ''(Camera feed shows Gabriel and Micah march Flower Girl out of the tree and Drone Operator puts the drone in hover mode. Cut to Gabriel and Micah with Flower Girl as dramatic music plays) 'Micah: '''Which way did your friend go? '''Flower Girl: '''He just kept going that way. ''(Flower Girl jerks her head north) 'Gabriel: '(into the walkie talkie) We need officer backup. (Cut to scene of Backup Officer driving a police car followed by a rapid chatter. The dramatic music became more suspenseful and rhythmic and Backup Officer stops before Gabriel's car. Gabriel and Micah march Flower Girl to Backup Officer.) 'Gabriel: '''Put her in custody. '''Micah: '''We're gonna go after the other guy. ''(Backup Officer forces Flower Girl into the prisoner seat, then slams and kicks the door before driving off. Gabriel and Micah go the other way, and a cut to a reporter standing by the train fire) 'Reporter: '''This is breaking news. We are on the scene of a major fire at a train structure at the park. The police are in pursuit of the suspects. We just got word that one of the suspects is in custody, and the other is still on the loose. ''(Cut to sirens blaring and Gabriel and Micah trying to find the next suspect. Cut to a view of Buddy craning his head vigorously to see the drone, which is back on to normal from hover mode.) 'Drone Operator: '''Second suspect is in a black Dodge Ram. ''(Buddy panics. Cut to a view of the drone's camera capturing him turn south onto the soccer field.) ''He's going south towards the soccer field. ''(Firm beep and Buddy ditches the Dodge Ram at a roof with a squeal of brakes.) ''He's on foot. ''(Drone Operator pans the drone's camera and speeds off to keep Buddy in his sights as Buddy runs and hides behind a large tree, sighing in relief. Gabriel and Micah pass by Buddy's truck) 'Gabriel: '''There's his truck! ''(Sirens blare and Gabriel and Micah get out, racing towards the large tree. Buddy bolts in alarm) 'Micah: '''Freeze! ''(Cut to slow mo of the three's feet and then they arrest Buddy, Gabriel reading him his Miranda rights before putting him in the back of his car) 'Gabriel: '''Now that's one more bad driver off the sidewalks. ''(Sidewalk Cops end music plays, and then the screen turns black)